Máscara y Tigre
by eos nicte
Summary: El señor Nott ha muerto y Theodore ha sido convocado por los mortífagos para ocupar el lugar de su padre. Pero un dementor le cortará el camino. Tendrá que recordar su momento más feliz si quiere salir de ahí con vida.


_Disclaimer: El universo de Hogwarts y sus personajes pertenecen a JKRowling. No copyright infringement intended._

_N/A: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.__

* * *

><p><span><strong>La máscara y el tigre<strong>

_n/a: "Every step I take. Every move I make. Every single day. __Every time I pray... I'll be missing you"._

_ to daddy._

Los árboles crujían por el viento, que se colaba entre ellos y los doblaba intentando partirlos, hasta que conseguía arrancar unas hojas y llevárselas con él. En un claro del bosque, la luna iluminaba varias gotas de sangre entre la hojarasca del suelo del bosque prohibido. Theodore Nott se había tropezado y su cabeza se estampó contra una piedra contundente. Hubiera sido más cuidadoso, normalmente lo era, pero un dementor se dirigía hacia él a paso constante y algo acelerado. Sentía cómo le rodeaba el frío pero apenas era capaz de ver, se había dado un buen golpe y estaba aturdido.

Joder… debía salir de ahí como fuera. ¿Quién le habría mandado meterse en eso? Su padre acababa de morir, y los mortífagos al servicio de Lord Voldemort le habían convocado esa misma noche. Él, el muy gilipollas, había querido cumplir con la mayor ilusión de su padre y había salido a hurtadillas escondido bajo su capa, con la máscara metálica de su padre preparada… Dispuesto a ocupar su puesto entre los mortífagos. Ahí tumbado el frío le ascendía por los tobillos, por las espinillas, por las rodillas…

Comenzó a vislumbrar algo negro que flotaba sobre él. Mierda... Tanteó el suelo buscando su varita a ciegas. El frío subía por sus piernas completamente. Empezaba a sentir como si la parte inferior de su cuerpo fuera un témpano de hielo. Se le despejó la vista un poco más y pudo ver la cara del dementor ya sobre él. Aquel agujero negro infernal que tenía por boca, abierto, aspiraba su alma. Manoteó el suelo con desesperación entre las hojas y al fin palpó su varita. Se mareaba y su vista se difuminaba de nuevo, pero sabía que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el golpe. El dementor estaba llevándose su alma. Debía ser rápido o no viviría mucho más. Alzó su brazo a duras penas y, haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de que le habían arrancado el corazón con un sacacorchos, se desgarró la garganta luchando por su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pequeño Theodore Nott de cinco años de edad caminaba por unos jardines repletos de jaulas metálicas, de la mano de una mujer delgada y de piel blanca, enfermiza.

─Mira, cariño. ¿Ves la jirafa? ─murmuraba con voz ligeramente cantarina. Le peinó el pelo en una caricia. Llevaba las manos al descubierto, y sus dedos largos y finos le daban todo el amor del mundo.

─Sí. Pero… tiene la lengua morada. ¿Está malita? ─su madre soltó una risa baja. A su niño no se le escapaba una. Su niño del alma… ─No, mi vida. No está malita ─una lágrima se le escapó y la ocultó con rapidez. Su niño…─. ¿Sabes qué le pasa? Que se ha comido un caramelo de mora, ¿sabes, mi amor? Y como no tiene cepillo de dientes, se le ha quedado la lengua morada.

El pequeño Theo comenzó a reír divertido, tanto que tenía los ojos guiñados y entre los labios le asomaban sus pequeños dientitos de leche. Su madre se agachó a su lado, riendo también, y Theo se apoyó sobre ella mientras ella lo abrazaba. Ambos riéndose como si nada más pudiera importar en el mundo.

─¡No es verdad, mami! ─se carcajeaba el renacuajo.

─¡Cómo que no! ─fingía protestar ella mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga. Theo casi no podía coger aire de la risa y tal vez se hiciera pipí.

─¡Suellen! ¡Theodore!¡Venid aquí! ─ladró un hombre.

El señor Nott, Gerald, cortó toda la diversión de madre e hijo. Estos dos, de la mano y completamente serios, se apresuraron en llegar hasta el señor Nott. Theo corría más que su madre, que apenas podía coger aire cuando comenzaba a correr. Por eso el niño pronto llegó al lado de su padre, pero Suellen tardó unos segundos más, blanca como la cera y con la mano sosteniéndose las costillas. Pero el niño no se percató de nada. Sencillamente se quedó mirando las jaulas de los felinos que tenía delante.

─¿Verdad que te gustan, Theodore? ─le dijo a su hijo con voz grave, rasgada, y la mirada fija al frente.

─¡Sí! ─bramó el niño extasiado. Su padre sonrió, soltó una sola carcajada gutural de orgullo, y le acarició la cabeza levemente.

La mujer por fin llegó hasta su marido, y se colocó de manera que su hijo estuviera en medio de ambos.

─Le enseñaba al niño los animales, ¿verdad? ─comentó seco el señor Nott, aún con la vista clavada en la jaula.

─Sí… ─musitó Theo con la atención fija en un tigre que se desperezaba y abría la boca, mostrando unos colmillos descomunales.

─Bien… ─susurró Suellen.

─Mira, ─el señor Nott se agachó, cogió a su hijo en brazos y volvió a incorporarse. Colocado frente a la misma jaula señaló al león con el dedo─ ese es el mejor animal del mundo, Theo.

─A mí me gusta más ese ─comentó alegremente el niño, señalando a un tigre de bengala blanco que había en la jaula de al lado.

─No seas ridículo, Theodore ─bramó con voz rasposa su padre y se apartó de la jaula de los tigres para acercarse más a los leones─. El león es el mejor animal del mundo. ¡Es el rey de la selva! Es fuerte, territorial, agresivo… Mira, Theodore, ¿ves sus zarpas? ─el niño asintió en silencio─. Con ellas es capaz de luchar contra cualquier animal que se acerque a lo que le pertenece. Puede estar enfrentándose a otros animales durante horas, por eso consigue matarlos, porque los demás no son capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo de violencia. El león, sí. Por eso es el rey de la selva, Theodore ─le sonrió Nott.

La madre contemplaba la escena con una mueca de disgusto.

─El tigre es… El tigre siempre está a la sombra de los leones, hijo. Siempre está escondido por cualquier rincón porque le da miedo meterse en el territorio del león. Y más los tigres blancos, que están casi extintos, no valen para nada. Los tigres son unos cobardes, Theodore, el león en cambio es orgulloso, no deja que ningún animal lo menosprecie.

─Pero… ─quería protestar el niño, algo disgustado, que no sabía cómo explicarle a su padre que él no opinaba así.

Suellen observaba a su hijo con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Le encantaba cómo su angelito se callaba cuando discrepaba en algo. Parecía querer respetar a su padre, pero también parecía querer proteger a aquel animal tan bello.

─Tú tienes que ser como un león, Theo. Grande, fuerte, seguro de ti mismo, orgulloso… Tienes que defender lo que es tuyo, cueste lo que cueste. Nadie debe hacer lo que quiera contigo. Debes utilizar todos los medios que tengas para defender lo que es tuyo y acabar con tus enemigos. Debes ser el rey de la selva, Theodore. Vas a ser el mejor, hijo ─afirmó Gerald Nott con rotundidad, sonriendo al tiempo que dejaba a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo─. ¿Estás de acuerdo, pequeño?

─Sí… ─musitó el niño rendido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le pegó un golpecito con el pie a una piedra.

Su padre le acarició la cabeza y siguió andando a lo largo del camino, despreocupado, dirigiéndose al recinto de los antílopes. Con una sonrisa en los labios. El pequeño Theo tenía la cara pegada al cristal de los leones. Los observaba con el ceño fruncido, sin perderlos de vista. Sí, no le dijo nada a su padre, pero no le gustó lo que le había contado. A él le gustaban más los tigres. Golpeó levemente el cristal de "el rey de la selva" con su dedito, jugando a perseguirle la cola. ¿Ese león se enfadaría con él si se daba cuenta?

Suellen miraba a su hijo observar a los leones. Lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, lo quería tanto cuando se cuestionaba las cosas… Theo no entendía por qué esos animales eran superiores a los demás, y eso lo frustraba. Su madre se acercó hacia él, se acuclilló a su lado y le habló con suavidad y dulzura.

─¿No te gustan los leones, mi vida? ─le acarició el pelo.

─No. No sé… Bueno, antes sí. Pero es que, papá ha dicho que son malos ─musitó Theodore con la cara aún pegada al cristal, enfurruñado.

─¿Eso ha dicho papá? ─sonreía su madre, que había escuchado todo lo que Gerald le había contado.

─Bueno… No… Papá no ha dicho eso. Pero no son buenos, ¿verdad, mamá? Pegan a los demás animales y se creen mejores que todos. Eso no es ser bueno, ¿verdad, mamá? ─buscó el apoyo de su madre. Necesitaba saber que eso no estaba bien.

─No, Theo, eso no está bien. Pero no todos los leones son malos ─le encantaba lo inteligente que era su niño para su corta edad. Gerald había intentado inculcarle unas ideas, pero su Theo tenía una moral impecable, inocente.

─A mí me gustan más los tigres, ¿está mal? ─preguntó mirando a su madre ansioso.

─No, cariño, no está mal. Es que… a papá le gustan mucho los leones, ¿sabes? Y por eso no sabe mirar a los tigres. Pero a mí también me gustan más. Mira, ven ─le dio la mano y lo llevó hasta la jaula de los tigres. Lo cogió en brazos─. ¿Cuál es el que más te gusta, Theo?

─¡Ese! ─señaló con su dedito al final de la jaula, en el rincón más oscuro y apartado, donde había un tigre de bengala blanco.

Suellen sonrió. De los seis felinos que había sólo uno era blanco, el más escondido de todos, y era justo el preferido de su hijo de cinco años. Su ángel… Una lágrima se le escapó, y volvió a secarla con rapidez. Era tan especial y tan valioso…

─También es mi preferido, cariño.

─¿Por qué está escondido, mamá? ¿Está triste? ¿Es un miedoso como dice papá? ─preguntaba ansioso.

─No, Theo. Lo que pasa es que a ese tigre le gusta más estar sólo, ¿sabes? Es un animal tan especial y tan precioso que no puede estar entre los demás, porque no quiere que se den cuenta de lo bonito que es ─le explicaba con voz suave al tiempo que lo miraba con adoración. No hubiera querido soltar a su hijo nunca, pero no tenía fuerzas, así que tuvo que bajarlo al suelo. Se acuclilló junto a él, temblando. Sonrió y le besó la frente.

─Pero entonces, ¿no es un miedoso? ─continuó Theo recostándose sobre su madre, algo mimoso.

─No. Es muy valiente en realidad. Si alguien le ataca o le hace daño a sus amigos…

─¿O a su mamá? ─sonrió Theo, haciendo que a su madre le brillaran los ojos de nuevo.

─O a su mamá. Si alguien quiere hacerles daño él los protegerá a todos. Porque es muy fuerte.

─Y muy grande.

─Y muy grande. Es el felino más grande del mundo, ¿sabes? Y en cambio, aunque es muy fuerte, muy grande y rápido no ataca a ningún animal si no es para proteger a alguien que quiere. Y no es porque no sea valiente, Theo, es porque es muy bueno.

Theodore miraba al tigre de bengala blanco fascinado. Era incluso mejor de lo que él había pensado.

─Y entonces, ¿por qué no es él el rey de la selva? ─susurró con la vista clavada en el tigre, que andaba lentamente, observándole al niño a su vez.

─Porque no le importa. Prefiere estar sólo, disfrutando de los árboles y la naturaleza.

─Pero, ¿por qué no va donde están los leones? Si es tan fuerte podría estar donde él quisiera.

Suellen sonrió por la curiosidad de su hijo, pero ella nunca se cansaba de responder a sus preguntas.

─No va porque no tiene interés en esos sitios. Además, sabe que los leones le odian y nada más verlo lo atacarían entre todos.

─¿Por qué le odian?

─Por que le tienen miedo. Es distinto a ellos, es más inteligente y menos agresivo que ellos, y los leones no lo entienden.

El tigre en cuestión había seguido andando hacia Theo, curioso por aquel niño. Suellen miró a ambos y sonrió, parecía que tigre y niño estuvieran conectados por sus miradas.

─Mami… ─musitó Theo cuidadoso de no espantar a su tigre.

─¿Qué?

─¿Me va a comer? ─susurró el niño sin apartar la vista del felino, que ya estaba cerca del cristal. Su madre soltó una carcajada.

─No, cariño. Es que él también quiere saber cosas de ti.

El tigre anduvo el último metro que los separaba con lentitud y elegancia. Sus enormes patas dejaban huellas en la tierra, y sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la mirada oscura de Theo. Se produjo un momento de silencio. El felino agachó su cabeza para mirar de frente al niño, e intentó olisquearlo. Ambos acercaron sus rostros al cristal. Aquel tigre, con su pelaje blanco, la nariz ancha, unas orejas menudas y unos ojos azules rodeados por un surco negro… Era lo más bonito que Theo había visto nunca. El niño pegó su cara por completo al cristal, empañándolo ligeramente. El tigre, a su vez, pegó su hocico. Theodore sonrió y también puso su mano contra el cristal, cosa que el tigre imitó con su zarpa.

Suellen no podía creer lo que veía. Su niño, su mágico niño, había conectado con aquel tigre hasta niveles increíbles. Ahí estaban ambos, su hijo y el tigre con las caras y las manos pegadas al cristal. El animal separó la zarpa y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo y su cabeza contra el cristal, mimoso, buscando una caricia. Theo se separó del cristal riéndose divertido y se giró hacia su madre.

─¡¿Has visto, mamí?!

─¿Quieres ponerle un nombre? ─preguntó la madre con dulzura, sonriendo feliz.

─¡Sí! Se llamará… ─pensaba el niño acariciando el cristal, donde el animal seguía frotándose─. Se llamará Orión.

─¿Orión?

─Sí, Orión ─se volvió a acurrucar sobre su madre, que le acariciaba la frente y el cabello─. ¿Vendremos a verle mañana otra vez? ─pidió con la vista clavada en el tigre.

─Vendremos todos los días que podamos, mi vida.

El tigre frotaba su pelaje albino surcado de rayas negras contra el cristal. Rozaba su enorme rostro con los ojos cerrados, mimoso. Theo volvió a querer acariciarlo y colocó su manita sobre el espejo que los separaba.

─Mami, yo quiero ser un tigre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

─¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ─se desgarró la garganta.

Una luz plateada inundó el claro del bosque prohibido, y por unos segundos parecía que fuera de día. El dementor desapareció, arrastrado por un enorme tigre de luz. Feroz. Theodore había sobrevivido, al menos había sobrevivido al dementor, porque tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas debido a la caída que había sufrido. Su cabeza todavía estaba incómodamente apoyada sobre la roca contra la que se había estampado. La sangre en el suelo indicaba que se había abierto la cabeza, pero al menos estaba vivo. Se arrastró unos metros para alcanzar la máscara metálica de mortífago de su padre. Con ella en la mano se levantó del suelo húmedo, y aunque ya no parecía estar entre hielo, el frío se le había colado hasta los huesos.

Pensó por un segundo… ¿debía seguir adentrándose por el bosque prohibido para ocupar el puesto de su padre como mortífago o…volver a Hogwarts? El recuerdo de Orión y de su madre borraron todas sus dudas. Ese recuerdo era el más feliz que tenía, pero después de revivirlo no podía sonreír. Después de aquel día nunca volvieron a ir al zoo, su madre murió a los tres días. Sin saberlo le había dado todas las pautas que debía seguir en su vida, y si de niño lo vio tan claro gracias a ella, hoy estaría a la altura. Él había decidido ser un tigre, no un león. Un tigre blanco. Miró la máscara metálica, "lo siento, papá", pensó, y la guardó en el bolsillo de su capa.

Comenzó a cojear de camino a Hogwarts, buscando la salida del bosque. Arrastraba su pie izquierdo por la hojarasca del suelo, dejando un rastro de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Estaba mareado, de hecho el bosque bailaba a su alrededor, pero tenía que seguir. Si no salía de allí cualquier mortífago podía encontrarlo, y no tardarían en darse cuenta que Theodore no tenía demasiadas intenciones de llevar una calavera tatuada en el brazo izquierdo. Corría todo lo que podía pero no era lo suficientemente deprisa. Se mareaba demasiado y empezaba a dudar de si sería capaz de llegar hasta el castillo. Tenía la cara manchada de barro, pero blanca como la cera, con ojeras bajo los ojos. Temblaba por el frío y se llevó una mano a la herida de la cabeza. Andaba con toda la celeridad de la que era capaz, aunque fuera poca, hasta que consiguió salir del bosque prohibido.

Veía a saltos y todo se giraba a su alrededor, pero todavía le quedaban casi cien metros para llegar al castillo. Las ramas de los árboles crujían, y la única iluminación que había era la luna, y algún rayo de vez en cuando. Noventa metros para estar a salvo. Comenzó a arrastrar el pie para poder ir más deprisa, casi corriendo. No estar con los mortífagos era estar contra ellos, y Voldemort solía eliminar a sus enemigos. Theodore no era imbécil, sabía que rechazar a los mortífagos tendría consecuencias. Un fuerte crujido sonó detrás de él y se volvió rápido, queriendo enfrentarse a su enemigo. Pero al voltearse todo lo que veía se volvió del revés, y el suelo giró hacia su cara.

Theodore estaba tirado en el suelo, a varios metros de Hogwarts, con la cabeza sangrando y el tobillo roto. Junto al bolsillo de su capa yacía en el barro una máscara metálica, que se había caído por el impacto. Entre las sombras se acercó una figura, hasta que casi estuvo encima de él, quieta.

Con los ojos fijos pudo vislumbrar una persona justo delante de él, y lo único que pudo percibir fue que no era un mortífago. Después, Theodore Nott perdió totalmente la consciencia.

* * *

><p><em>Con esta historia me gustaría acercaros a la imagen que yo tengo de Theodore Nott, y es que para mí no es un slytherin cualquiera. <em>

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Gracias por leerme,_

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
